


wavelengths

by softsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Reunions, though it's separate schools so feel free to read as canon compliant haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsun/pseuds/softsun
Summary: Hajime had worried it would be strange between them now; college could change a person. Luckily Oikawa liked running his mouth just as much as ever.





	wavelengths

He had gotten a new pair of glasses. That was the first thing Hajime noticed when the car pulled up to the curb.

“1150 yen,” said the driver politely.

Hajime fisted a handful of bills over without really counting. His eyes were fixed on Oikawa through the window, who was—smirking—and propped up against the stair railing in front of the building. He looked like he had been there a while. Both of his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he raised one in greeting as Hajime got out of the car.

Hajime walked around and opened the trunk, feeling stiff under Oikawa’s gaze. “Don’t just stand there,” he called, squinting in the sun. “Help me with my stuff.”

Now Oikawa unwound himself. He loped down the stairs, still smirking, and came to a stop in front of Hajime. The new glasses looked more fashionable than the last pair. Hajime stood a little straighter beneath Oikawa's heavy-lidded stare and wished that he were a couple centimeters taller.

“Well?” he said, feeling foolish.

Oikawa cracked a grin. “Iwa-chan,” he said, “how I’ve missed you."

Hajime aimed a kick at his shin, which Oikawa evaded neatly. Without the smirk his face was open, unaffected, the way he looked on their video calls when he was alone in his room.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hajime said. “I’ve missed you too.”

Oikawa regained his balance and returned to staring at Hajime. “You’ve gotten tanner,” he said. “It looks good on you."

“Uh, thanks.” Hajime tried not to look Oikawa up and down in his search for something to say in return. “You’ve…new glasses?"

“Yeah.” Oikawa pushed them up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and briefly acquired a studious air doing so. “Wore the old ones to practice one day and they broke."

“Are you telling me you got hit in the face with—"

The front seat car window rolled down with a whir. The driver stuck his head outside. “Need any help?”

“Oh, no. Sorry,” said Oikawa. “We’ve got it.” He peered inside the trunk. “Is this all you have? One suitcase?"

“It’s only a week."

“I meant, why couldn’t you just carry it yourself?"

“Because I’m your guest and I’m tired."

Oikawa got the suitcase by its handle and hoisted it to the ground with a grunt. “Taking notes,” he said. “This is how I’ll treat you when I’m the one visiting."

“If I let you,” Hajime said under his breath.

“What was that?"

“Nothing."

He hiked his backpack strap up higher on his shoulder and followed Oikawa up the stairs. Then through the guard booth where Oikawa checked him in as a guest, then up more stairs in the building proper. Oikawa was quiet the whole time, perhaps because he was struggling with the suitcase.

Hajime’s mouth must have wanted to say something because it kept opening on a breath and then closing again. Say what, he thought. His eyes lit on the floor numbers as the landings climbed higher and higher, on the backs of the new sneakers Oikawa was wearing. He couldn’t very well keep on pointing out new things Oikawa had; people always got new things when they went to college. This was inane. What had they used to talk about?

“This is it,” said Oikawa, panting slightly.

They were on the sixth floor. “Don’t you have an elevator?” asked Hajime.

“It’s broken. We’ve been putting in maintenance requests, but to no avail.” He took a moment to survey the stairwell’s downward spiral over the railing. “Hayashi-senpai approves. He says it’s an extra workout every day."

Hajime didn’t know what to say to that. He followed Oikawa as he wrenched open the door and led them into a carpeted hallway.

The hall was dim and quiet. “Everyone’s gone for break,” Oikawa explained, wheeling Hajime’s suitcase down it. “Well, mostly everyone. Genji is still here, but he’s too awful to interact with.” He turned toward a door as they passed it. “Isn’t that right, Genji?” he shouted, and got a muffled response. Hajime stared.

They stopped at the last door, which bore a small printed placard that said _Welcome home, Oikawa Tooru!_ Oikawa followed his gaze and rolled his eyes at it, grinning. He unlocked the door, shouldered his way in. “Lights to your left."

Hajime closed the door behind them and flicked the lights on. Oikawa had deposited his suitcase on the ground and was stepping out of his shoes, watching him for a reaction.

Clearly he hadn’t bothered with decorating. The room was on the spare side: a desk, a chair, a twin bed, a closet flung open to reveal that most of its contents had migrated from the hangers to the ground. It smelled faintly of lavender—Oikawa’s conditioner. That much hadn’t changed.

Oikawa chuckled and moved to sit on the bed. “Nothing too exciting, but hey. It’s just for freshman year."

“Must be nice to have a single.” Hajime removed his own shoes and, with some hesitation, joined Oikawa on the mattress.

Oikawa’s eyes flitted to the space Hajime had left between them, slightly less than an arm’s length, and he smiled. “It gets lonely sometimes,” he said.

Even though Oikawa had admitted it, Hajime distinctly had the feeling he was the one who was left exposed. Not his turf, he realized. This was Oikawa’s space and even if he wasn’t actively pressing his advantage, he was more comfortable in it. Even now he was leaning in somewhat, mitigating the gap between them on the bed.

Pressing his advantage, when had he started thinking like that? They weren’t on opposite sides of an argument. Hajime glanced at Oikawa, who seemed to be waiting for him to speak. “So,” he said. “What have I missed?"

Oikawa looked disappointed. Hajime tried not to think what that meant. “I’ve told you about everything important,” he said. “My classes, volleyball."

“Oh?” said Hajime. “Who knew, the great Oikawa was entirely made up of classes and volleyball this whole time. Talk about two-dimensional."

“Rude!” Oikawa looked down his nose at him. The effect was enhanced through the glasses. “I can tell you about anything else. Just ask."

What was there to ask that he hadn’t over text or the phone, and that he could now? They had told each other about their new friends, and clubs, and part-time jobs. He knew Oikawa’s schedule as well as his own, in addition to his opinion of several of the dining hall specials. “Uh, tell me about the legions of fangirls you’ve won over."

Oikawa shook his head. “Don’t have any,” he said. “They’re not interested in freshmen. Not even the _freshmen_ are interested in freshmen."

That was news to Hajime. “What?” he sputtered. He couldn’t imagine Oikawa without his fangirls. That was like…Oikawa without his fangirls. “They must be crazy, then."

“I thought so, too,” said Oikawa, pleased. “But they’re all moony over Hayashi-senpai and his dreamy hair or whatever. I can wait it out. One day I’ll be captain.”

Hajime didn’t doubt it. He cast his eyes around the room for something else to ask about. The blue and white uniform draped over the chair: volleyball. The assortment of textbooks and highlighters on the desk: classes. From the room it at least seemed like those were the only two things to Oikawa.

He must have read his mind because he sighed, studied his hands, and got up. He moved to the chair, started folding the uniform. “You must be tired,” he said. “The train ride, and then the drive. You can lie down if you want."

Now he was being downright considerate. Hajime’s comment earlier must have gotten to him more than he’d let on. “Don’t act nice, it’s creeping me out,” he said. “Come on, sit back down. If you want to tell me about something you can bring it up yourself. I’m not going to guess it."

Oikawa thought it over and put the shirt aside unfolded. “Alright."

Oh, thought Hajime. So there actually was something. That too was a surprise, almost more so than the lack of fans. If Oikawa had something to say to him he was unlikely to harbor it. “Spill,” he said, less apprehensively than he felt.

Oikawa regarded him for long enough that Hajime began to feel twitchy, though he held his ground. When he sat on the bed again he left a scant two inches between them.

Suddenly Hajime had a very bad feeling.

“I’ve been thinking,” said Oikawa, and the feeling intensified.

Some supernatural force had manifested in the air so that Hajime was physically unable to look at him. He deliberated over the thread count in Oikawa’s bed sheets instead. “About?"

“The way we are,” said Oikawa. “Well.” He leaned in, trying to get Hajime to meet his gaze. “Let me ask, do you have a girlfriend you haven’t told me about?"

Hajime’s stomach dropped. “No."

“A boyfriend?” Oikawa tried, leaning in again. Hajime’s spine went slightly diagonal in his evasion.

“No."

“Right, so...” Hajime did not have to lift his eyes from the bed to know that Oikawa was still staring at him. “I was just wondering if, you know. It was normal for us to be this way. Even after high school, and considering the distance. Especially considering the distance. All the calls, and the texts, and—"

“Oikawa..."

“—the late-night calls, I mean, where we say we miss each other and can’t wait to see each other again. You don’t do that with Mattsun, do you?"

“We do, actually,” Hajime managed. “He never wants to hang up last."

“Don’t get smart with me,” said Oikawa reproachfully. “Look. I’m just saying we haven’t been acting very platonic these few months."

Hajime looked up at him, wide-eyed. Oikawa saw his chance and took it.

“Mmph,” said Hajime. It registered to him that he was supposed to close his eyes, but they stayed open. Midway through Oikawa’s eyes snapped open too, and narrowed at him.

Oikawa broke away and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hajime blurted, “That was my first kiss.” Oikawa’s bizarre need to share everything running through his mind must have been contagious.

Oikawa flinched. “Your first kiss?” he said. “What have you even been doing in college?"

“Apparently not what you have!"

Oikawa had not moved an inch from where he was sitting. “I don’t like what you’re implying,” he said haughtily. “And if you had listened at all to what I just said, you’d know I obviously haven’t gotten involved with anyone else."

“I know, I know.” Hajime sunk in on himself, planted his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “Shit. Jesus."

The bed shook a little as Oikawa flopped backwards. He was quiet for a moment. “That bad?"

“No,” said Hajime.

“That good?"

“Don’t kid yourself.” Hajime gathered his courage inside him and steadied it somewhere in the center of his chest. He crawled up the bed, planted his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head. “I just wasn’t ready."

Oikawa, damn him, managed to look unsurprised. “Wasn’t ready? What, did you need to get to know me for another decade?"

Hajime wondered if it would be too forward to take his glasses off for him. “No, you asshole,” he said. “If you’d waited until you visited me on our next break, I could have told you first."

“That’s sweet of you,” said Oikawa, though his eyes were distinctly shining; Hajime hadn’t known eyes did that in real life. “If you have a speech, I’d still like to hear it."

It was high time Hajime had shut him up. He forgot about the glasses, and held on to the courage, and leaned in.

“Hey, loverboy,” called a voice from the hall. “When do I get to meet this Iwa-chan of yours?"

One of Hajime’s arms collapsed onto the bed. Oikawa struggled out from under him and onto his elbows. “Uh, later, Genji,” he said to the door. He turned to Hajime and looked, for the first time all evening, abashed. “I told him he could meet my boyfriend at dinner,” he said out of the side of his mouth.

“You overconfident piece of shit,” said Hajime.

“That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> something silly I hadn’t planned on finishing, but another fic I’m writing is taking too long so I thought I’d clean this up and post it. now the fic demons are appeased and hopefully you won’t see me for another half year


End file.
